Composite structures are commonly manufactured by progressively building up the structure with a plurality of layers of thin composite tape (or tow) laid one layer upon another. Typically, the operation begins by laying one or more tapes onto a starting template or tool that has a configuration generally corresponding to the desired shape of the article to be produced. A tape placement head of a manufacturing system moves over the surface of the template, guiding the one or more tapes of composite material onto the template. The head usually makes repeated passes over the template in a defined pattern until the composite material is entirely collated, building up successive layers of the composite tape to form the desired workpiece. A compaction roller is typically used for pressing the tape against the workpiece, thereby facilitating adhesion of the successive layers. The workpiece may then be subjected to a curing process (e.g. heating) to further adhere and bond the composite layers. Conventional systems for forming composite structures using successive layers of tape include those systems disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,619 B2 issued to Holmes et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,684 B2 issued to Engelbart et al.
Although desirable results have been achieved using such prior art systems, there may be room for improvement. For example, inspections to ensure the quality of the composite components manufactured using the above-described systems may require downtimes which reduce the production rate and efficiency, and increase the overall cost, of the manufacturing process. Novel systems and methods which reduce or eliminate the downtime associated with inspections during the manufacture of composite components would therefore have utility.